


【moonsun】未成年（續）

by JHoneyHJ



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHoneyHJ/pseuds/JHoneyHJ
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 18





	【moonsun】未成年（續）

/

即使文星伊已经出院了，金容仙还是能在午餐时间看到她的身影，那人美名其曰是来复健，碰巧遇见一起吃饭而已。

早已从复健部那里看过时间表的护士姐姐也不戳破，只是顺着她的话表示理解的点头。

“小屁孩都不用上课的吗？成天往医院跑。”

“唔…上课没有追姐姐重要。”小年下往嘴里塞了口年糕，其实她不怎么爱吃这种要重复咀嚼又黏糊糊的食品，奈何护士姐姐就爱，她只好陪着。

“少来，到时候毕不了业可别又让我对妳负责。”

文星伊听出她的意思，立马羞红了脸，“姐姐！”

“好了好了，不闹妳。”  
“快点吃，我时间要到了。”金容仙催促着。

“昂。”

三两下解决了不多份量的午餐，文星伊一如既往陪着金容仙回到医院，一路上恨不得路途有十万八千里长，如果时间能停止那更好。

好不容易有了跟护士姐姐相处的时间，当然不甘心那么短暂。

以上也只是小孩的心愿，最后还是在时间内到达门口。

金容仙看着小孩一副被抛弃的小奶狗样，不禁伸手揉了揉她饱满的耳垂，这种安抚的方式似乎很受用，每次都能逗的小孩舒服的哼声。

不过某人也越发得寸进尺，简单的安抚已经满足不了，金容仙只好对着她又亲又哄的才总算把小孩在眼眶打转的眼泪逼回去。

“怎么每天都要上演一次啊，小哭包。”  
“哼......”小哭包撇头不理，声音有些哽咽。

“乖啦...下次再陪妳，嗯？”  
“嗯……”文星伊乖巧应声，在金容仙转身要离去时又叫住她。

“姐姐！那个…周日在学校有一场比赛，然后那天是我的生日…所以姐姐能不能来……”  
“知道了，会去现场给妳加油的。”

“嗯，说定了！”得到了护士姐姐的答复，小孩才如释重负般的离去。

/

“妳打算吊着那只小奶狗到什么时候？”  
“人家可着急了，一天到晚送折价券要我顾好妳，别让妳跟人跑了。”刚回到岗位上，同事就从抽屉里拿出一叠来自文星伊给的甜点折价券在手里晃了晃，有些好笑的说。

“我也没吊着啊。”金容仙不以为意。

她说的是实话，所有发展都是顺其自然，她并不认为两人的关系需要刻意去确认、强制走完流程。

否则她也不会放任小孩不时偷袭贴上来的嘴唇，甚至主动邀请挂情侣头像。

可她家的小奶狗可在意了。

虽然再亲密的事都做过了，不过却感觉还少了点什么。

相处起来像情侣，在关系上又少一层确认。

似乎没有亲口听见姐姐答应告白就没了保障，仿佛下一秒自家姐姐就会抛弃自己找上其他小狼。

说穿了就是安全感。

金容仙抓住这点，不时逗逗自家小奶狗，

“我爱妳”得到的回应会是“我也爱妳”  
可只要提了“我们在一起吧”金容仙就会以对方还没成年含糊带过。

每每看见她被气的委屈又不知所措的样子就可爱的紧，

还是未成年的小奶狗最讨喜。

同事不是很能理解，只是在听完后说了句当心妳碗里的天菜被别人夹走。

金容仙只是笑而不语，

她看上的猎物怎么会让人轻易抢走。

/

后来比赛那天金容仙并没有如期到场，小年下在休息区左顾右盼迟迟不见护士姐姐的身影，心情顿时塞了起来。

作为队长在带操时心不在焉，教练还以为有后遗症急忙上前关心，得到否定的回复后才退回场下。

虽然比赛得了总冠军，不过文星伊还是难掩失落的情绪，只有在合照时勉强提了提嘴角。

庆功宴办在附近的餐馆，教练大方的掏了卡押在桌上，示意同学们尽情的点，引来一阵热烈欢呼。

“不开心吗？看妳从比赛的时候就这样了，一直没在状况内。”安惠真夹了一块清蒸鱼放入嘴里，有些含糊的问道。

“嗯。”文星伊只是回了单音，举着筷子戳戳碗里的白饭。

“该不会跟那个护士姐姐有关吧？”安惠真见那人没回应便知道自己猜中了十之八九。

酒精是忘却一切烦恼的良药，安惠真脑子一转倒了两杯满满的啤酒举到文星伊眼前，她决定出手安慰一下陷入感情困扰的兄弟。

“别想了，今天妳生日又赢了比赛，开心点。”伸出细长的胳膊碰了碰，在她猛烈的攻势下文星伊才终于举起盛满液体的容器与她碰杯。

几杯黄汤下肚，文星伊喝开了，被安惠真拉着挤进球员们的小游戏里，又是划拳又是大冒险。

文星伊算是好运，输了一场赢了好几把，多了个时间让她缓缓。

几轮下来有几个已经喝趴在桌上，清醒的吆喝着续摊。  
难得的庆功宴教练也不恼，结了帐，叫了车送醉酒的球员回家，又从包里掏了几张钞票叮嘱续摊小心后才挥手离去。

夜晚正是放纵的开始，队内几个成年的哥哥打算拉着文星伊去下个场所，顺便庆祝成年，无奈那人坚定的说必须回家了，表情十分诚恳，他们只好作罢。

道别了队员，文星伊并没有马上回家去，而是打着车到护士姐姐家楼下。

金容仙刚进小区就看见小年下懵懵的坐在长椅上发呆，一副任人拐骗的模样，“坐在那里干嘛呢。”大步靠近的同时边问着，小年下只是眼巴巴的看着自己。

“怎么了？”抚上那人有些发红的双颊才发现原来小朋友不仅喝了酒，而且还把自己给喝懵了。

金容仙被她这副呆头呆脑的样子融化，牵着她就往大楼里走。

回到屋内，金容仙替她换上室内脱时听见小年下传来闷闷的声音，“什么？”她站了起来拉近了两人间的距离。

“姐姐今天怎么没来……”如果文星伊有耳朵的话，此刻肯定是耸拉着的。

“啊…临时遇到了一点事，抱歉啊。”喝醉的小年下很乖，被带到沙发上时只是静静的坐着等待。

“作为补偿，星伊觉得这样如何？”小年下闻声抬头，眼前的划面简直令她血脉喷张。

金容仙换了一套护士服，紧绷的下摆展露出她姣好的身材，看上去比平时还要多几分姿色。

与上班服不同，是标榜制服诱惑的情趣商品。

顿时酒醒了不少，回想起那天在浴室里发生的种种，不禁羞红了双颊。

不等文星伊反应的时间，金容仙抬腿便跨上了那人的腰腹，胸前的扣子被随意解开两颗，丰满的事业线若隐若现，撩的那人有些心痒。

“成年快乐，我的小球员。”金容仙攀附在小年下的耳边细声的说着，

啪——

她听到某条名为理智线断裂的声音。

文星伊狠狠的吻上护士姐姐的唇，充满侵略性的舌扫过了每一颗贝齿，唇舌相缠直到两人快喘不过气才松口。

金容仙的下唇被吻的有些红肿，剧烈起伏的胸口，每个细节都在激发小奶狗体内的狼性。

就算在接吻时展现的多么攻气十足，也只是虚势，说到底还只是个小处alpha，亲完心爱的护士姐姐后就没了下一步的动作。

“怎么不继续了，嗯？”金容仙明显感受到两人下身的变化，小alpha雄伟的那里直挺挺的抵在股间，却迟迟不肯继续，有些难耐的磨了几下，惹来那人的颤音。

“嗯…我、我不会。”  
“姐姐教我…呜、好难受……”小年下急得泪水在眼眶打转，颈后属于alpha的气味一下喷散开来。

“噗。”都怪文星伊的吻技太好，差点忘了小alpha只是个处的事实。

解开那人腰间的皮带，小年下配合的提起胯部，洁白的运动裤被褪了下来，硬挺的小兽隔着单薄的布料轻轻跳动。

伸手抚上那处，捏着软嫩的头部揉了揉，小孔兴奋的吐出了几滴津液。

将小兽掏了出来，金容仙解开紧致的上衣，捧着两颗浑圆夹住了硬涨的性器。

文星伊低头就能看见自己的下身在姐姐饱满的双峰间进出，视觉与生理双重刺激打击着小年下，她忍不住向上顶了顶，加快了摩擦的速度。

“姐姐…让我进去好不好……”单凭外部的摩擦已经满足不了兽性大发的小alpha。

“好啊。”兴许是没想过会回应，金容仙褪去底裤重新跨回她的腰腹时，小年下还愣愣的看着眼前的人。

“快进来啊，还愣着干嘛，小傻瓜。”金容仙好笑的看着那人，小年下真的太可爱了。

“哦哦。”终于反应过来，扶着根部准备进入时踩了煞车。

“怎么了？”

“没有套……”

“没关系，我会吃药。”  
“而且，第一次我想要妳直接进来。”充满诱惑的语气，文星伊再也忍不住向上一顶，性器就着湿润的穴口滑了进去。

仅仅只是探入了头部，就令文星伊兴奋不已，深怕伤害到omega，她只是缓慢的抽动。

“可以快一点没关系的。”得到允许的小年下抱着护士姐姐纤细的腰肢便开始奋力抽插。

不得不说小alpha的那里真的很优秀，每一下都直直戳在敏感点上，惹得金容仙娇喘连连。

“啊嗯…左边一点……”  
“这里吗？”

“嗯…星星好棒……”小年下受到鼓舞便往更深处顶去。

年下Alpha与年上omega进行最原始的交合，没一会omega就在运动员良好的体力败阵下来，尖叫着在她的怀里达到高潮，无力的攀在alpha的肩头喘息，不断求饶让她赶紧射出。

两人的液体流淌在布艺材质的沙发上，在最后几下抽插后，文星伊从温暖的甬道退出，阵阵白浊喷洒在姐姐的护士服上。

金容仙累的抬不起头，小年下拨开她颈后的长发，含住香甜的腺体奋力一咬，混杂的信息素飘出，终于成功标记。

“姐姐。”  
“嗯？”  
“我会听话，虽然才刚成年，可是我会证明我有能力保护姐姐的，姐姐不要去找别人……”文星伊软绵绵的说着，丝毫没有方才一点凶猛的样子。

“啊…妳都知道了啊。”金容仙有些不好意思，去参加相亲的事本来不打算和她说的，就是怕小年下会多想，没想到还是被那人发现了。

“嗯，姐姐刚回来的时候，有其他的味道。”

“不会去找别人的，我还有小狼要养啊。”

“唔……”

“快点抱我去洗澡，黏糊糊的太难受了。”

“昂。”

/

小番外

答应了小年下的告白后，金容仙很是满意身旁有一只围着自己打转的小奶狗，既忠诚又可爱，偶尔调戏一下逗逗她，看着她羞红的脸就好满足。

只不过金容仙总有一种永远跟不上小孩的脑回路的感觉。

“姐姐，这个给妳。”文星伊支支吾吾的捧着那本薄薄的本子举到金容仙面前。

“啊…妳又在想什么了，真是。”金容仙看着那本存折，又看向一脸真挚的小年下，无奈的笑着。

“我爸以后如果结婚，这个都要给老婆管的，所以……”

“嗯？结婚？”金容仙有些懵。

“嗯！我要对姐姐负责的，姐姐要跟我结婚吗？”

“呀，等等，这是你情我愿的事情，不存在负责之说的。”

“唔…那姐姐不跟我结婚了吗……”小年下顿时垮了脸，一副随时都会大哭的模样。

“唉不是，呃…是那个…妳别哭啊。”金容仙最看不得小孩受尽委屈的样子，“我当然结啊。”

算了，管他是负责还是结婚呢，反正小孩开心就好。

不过看她那一抹狡黠的笑容，金容仙才意识到似乎就这么落入小狼狗的圈套了。

生活不易，今天也是日常想念小奶狗的一天。

—END 

@文飘里的圈外女友


End file.
